medieviafandomcom-20200214-history
Catacomb Riddles
Catacomb Riddles 30 white horses on a red hill, now they tramp, now they stamp, now they stand still. TEETH A box without hinges, key or lid, Inside, a golden treasure is hid. EGG A house of wood in a hidden place. Built without nails or glue. High above the earthen ground It holds pale gems of blue. NEST A life longer than any man, it dies each year to be reborn. TREE A prisoner is told:If you tell a lie we will hang you, if you tell the truth we will behead you.What can he say to save himself? NOTHING A warrior amongst the flowers, He bears a thrusting sword. Able and ready to use, To guard his golden hoard. BEE A word I know, Six letters it contains. Subtract just one, and twelve is what remains. dozens Alive without breath, As cold as death; Never thirsty, ever drinking, All in mail never clinking. FISH All about the house, with his lady he dances. Yet he always works, and never romances. BROOM All of us have different features. One of us in glass is set- One of us you’ll find in a jet. Another you may see in tin, and the fouth is boxed within. If the fifth you should pursue, it can never fly from you. What are we? VOWELS Among those numbers whose literal representation in capital letters consist only of straight line segments (for example, FIVE), only one number has a value equal to the number of segments used to write it. What is the number? 29 As I walked along the path I saw something with four fingers and one thumb, but it was not flesh, fish, bone or fowl. GLOVE At night they come without being fetched, By day they are lost without being stolen. stars Born motherless and fatherless, into this world without a sin, made a loud roar as I entered, then neverspoke again. THUNDER Break it and it gets better, Immideatly set and harder to break again. RECORD Can run but never walks, Has a mouth and never talks, Has a head but never weeps, Has a bed but never sleeps. RIVER Come up and we go, Go down and we stay. ANCHOR Deep as a bowl, round as a cup, Yet all the world’s oceans can’t fill it up. SIEVE Double my number, I’m less than a score, Half of my number is less than four. Add one to my double when bakers are near, Days of the week are still greater, I fear. SIX Each morning i appear to lie at your feet, all day i follow no matter how fast you run, yet i nearly perish inthe midday sun. SHADOW Face with a tree,Skin like the sea,A great beast I am,Yet vermin frighten me. ELEPHANT First you see me in the grass dressed in yellow gay; next I am in dainty white, then I fly away. What am I? DANDELION Flippy flounders flip through the water tank at the fat, fluffy fuzzy cat stares with fascination 7 Forward I am heavy, backward I am not. What am I? TON Four legs up, four legs down, soft in the middle, Hard all around. BED Four step-standers, four down-hangers, Two lookers, two crookers, And a swing-em-out. cow Foward I am heavy, but backward I am not. What am I? ton Give me food and I will live, Give me water, and I will die. FIRE Glittering points That downward thrust, Sparkling spears That never rust. ICICLE Greater than God, worse than the Devil. Poor people have it, rich people want it. If you eat this, you will die! Nothing He has a look of awful scorn, And wears his clothes a funny way, Waving his hands over fields of corn, He keeps the birds away! SCARECROW He has one and a person has two, a citizen has three and a human being has four, a personality has five and an inhabitant of earth has six. What am I? SYLLABLE How many times can you subtract five from twentyfive? ONCE I am never quite what I appear to be. Straight-forward I seem, but it’s only skin deep, for mystery most often lies beneath my simple speech. Sharpen your wits, open your eyes, look beyond my exteriors, read me backwards, forwards, upside down. Think critically and answer the question…what am I? RIDDLE I am so simple, That I can only point Yet I guide men All over the world. COMPASS I can be written, I can be spoken, I can be exposed, I can be broken. NEWS I come in darkness, but fill the mind with light. I bring enlightenment to some, while gripping others in the hand of fear. With me it can be a journey of inexplicable joy and sorrow. What I will show you will often be unreachable. Journey with me and what you see may haunt you. Journey with me and you may never want to return home. Journey with me and you will never know when it will end. What am I? DREAM I float on the water back to front am the same come to think of it so is my name? KAYAK I get wetter the more I dry. TOWEL I go around in circles, but always straight ahead, never complain, no matter where I am led. WHEEL I have a 100 legs but cannot stand. A long neck but no head. And I eat the maids life. BROOM I have holes on the top and bottom. I have holes on my left and on my right. And I have holes in the middle, yet I still hold water. What am I? SPONGE I have legs but not walk, a strong back but work not, two good arms but reach not, a seat but sit and tarry not. CHAIR I have no top or bottom but I can hold Flesh, bones and blood all at the same time. ring I have no top or bottom but I can hold Flesh, bones and blood all at the same time. ring I have streets, but no pavement. I have cities, but no buildings. I have forests, yet no trees.I have rivers, yet no water. MAP I have three syllables. Take away five letters, a male will remain. Take away four letters, a female will remain. Take away three letters, a great man will appear. The entire word shows you what Joan of Arc was. HEROINE I have two heads but only one body, the more still I stand the faster I run. HOURGLASS I know a thousand faces, And count the tailed heads, Feasting bright upon the eyes, Of many who have died. Wielding well a mighty power, Who hath but humble stature. Masses fall upon their knees, To scarce behold my only side. COIN I know a word of letters three, add two and less there will be. FEW I look at you, you look at me I raise my right,you raise your left What is this object? MIRROR I move without wings, between silken strings, I leave as you find, my substance behind. What am I? SPIDER I never was, am always to be, No one ever saw me, nor ever will And yet I am the confidence of all To live and breath on this terrestrial ball. TOMORROW I reflect the light, thats not very bright, I sit in the same place all year, all the time..right here, you cannot see me all right.. at least when its not night. Moon I run around the city, but never move. WALL I run, yet I have no legs. What am I? NOSE I soar without wings, I see without eyes. I’ve traveled the universe to and fro. I’ve conquered the world, yet I’ve never been anywhere but home. Who am I? imagination I stand beside the holy man, The royal couple fears my wrath, No-one moves the way I can, Forever on a crooked path. KNIGHT I weaken all men for hours each day. I show you strange visions while you are away. I take you by night, by day take you back, None suffer to have me, but do from my lack. sleep I went into the woods and got it. I sat down to seek it. I brought it home with me because I couldn’t find it. SPLINTER I work when I play and play when I work. MUSICIAN If seven people meet each other and each shakes hands only once with each of the others, how many handshakes will there have been? TWENTYONE If you divide thirty by half, and add ten, what do you get? 70 I’m in a rock, not in a stone I’m in marrow, not in bone I’m in a bolster, not in a bed I’m not living , i’m not dead. R I’m not really more than holes tied to more holes. CHAIN I’m not really more than holes tied to more holes; I’m strong as good steel, though not as stiff as a pole. chain I’m often held, yet rarely touched, I’m always wet, yet never rust. TONGUE I’m often held, yet rarely touched; I’m always wet, yet never rust; I’m sometimes wagged and sometimes bit; To use me well, you must have wit. tongue I’m sometimes white, Although sometimes I’m black. I take you there, But never bring you back. What am I? HEARSE I’m strong as good steel, though not as stiff as a pole. WIRE In an odd little town, there was an odd little stream, WIth odd little fish in an odd little team. A stranger approached a local fisherman, And asked him how much his odd little fish weighed. The odd little man replied: All the fish in this stream weigh exactly 1/2 of a pound plus 1/2 of a fish. Isn’t that odd? How many pounds does an odd little fish weigh? ONE In marble halls as white as milk, lined with skin as soft as silk. Within a fountain crystal clear, a golden apple doth appear. No doors there are to this stronghold, Yet thieves break in and steal the gold. EGG In spring I am gay in handsome array; In summer more clothing I wear; When colder it grows I fling off my clothes, And in winter quite naked appear. tree In the eyes it causes blindness, in the nose just a sneeze; Yet some suck this down, and act as if pleased. SMOKE In the window she sat weeping. And with each tear her life went seeping. CANDLE Iron roof, glass walls Burns and burns And never falls. LANTERN Is always in front of you but cannot be seen? FUTURE It can be said: To be gold is to be good; To be stone is to be nothing; To be glass is to be fragile; To be cold is to be cruel; Unmetaphored, what am I? heart It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, And empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after, Ends life, kills laughter. DARKNESS It goes up and down the stairs without moving. CARPET It is weightless, you can see it. If you put it in a barrel it will make it lighter? HOLE It occurs once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in an hour. m It walks on four legs at sunrise, two legs at noon, and three legs at sunset. MAN Light as a feather, there’s nothing in it, But the strongest man can’t hold it much more than a minute. BREATH Lighter than what I am made of, more of me is hidden than is seen. ICEBERG Look at me. I can bring a smile to your face, A tear to your eye, Or even a thought to your mind. But, I can’t be seen. What am I? MEMORIES My life can be measured in hours, I serve by being devoured. Thin, I am quick. Fat, I am slow. Wind is my foe. CANDLE My tines are long. My tines are short. My tines end ere My first report. LIGHTNING No sooner spoken than broken. SILENCE Often talked of, never seen, Ever coming, never been, Daily looked for, never here, Still approaching, coming near. Thousands for its visit wait, But alas for their fate, Though they expect me to appear, They will never find me here. TOMORROW Only two backbones, a thousand ribs. RAILROAD Pronounced as one letter, And written with three, Two letters there are, And two only in me. I’m double, I’m single, I’m black blue and grey, I’m read from both ends, And the same either way. EYE Rearrange the letters in new door to form one word. (And there’s only one answer.) ONE WORD Remove the outside, cook the inside, eat the outside, throw away the inside. CORN Runs over fields and woods all day, Under the bed at night sits not alone, With long tongue hanging out, A-waiting for a bone. SHOE Squeeze it and it cries tears as red as it’s flesh. It’s heart is made of stone. cherry Take one out and scratch my head I am now black but once was red. MATCH Tall as a house, round as a cup, All the king’s horses Can’t draw it up. WELL The king of it is a happy man, For twelve others he rules with pride. It is one of the world’s most beautiful things, But when cold causes suffering and strife. It’s vital to everyone, both you and me. Without it, our lives would be lost. It’s given away in many forms, But more often at a very high cost. Taken for granted by the mindless, at best. Most difficult to mend, an arduous task, But if you succeed sincerely, you can conquer all the rest. HEART The man who invented it, doesn’t want it. The man who bought it, doesn’t need it. The man who needs it, doesn’t know it. COFFIN The man who made it, doesn’t want it. The man who bought it, doesn’t need it. The man who needs it, doesn’t know it. coffin The more that there is, the less you can see. darkness The more that there is, the less you can see? darkness The more there is the less you see. DARKNESS The more you take away, the bigger it gets. HOLE The more you take, the more you leave behind. STEPS The biggest idiot on Medievia. ANTONS The part of a bird that’s not in the sky. Who can swim in the ocean and yet remain dry. SHADOW The rich men want it, the wise men know it, the poor all need it, the kind men show it. love The root tops the trunk on this backward thing, that grows in the winter and dies in the spring. ICICLE The strangest creature you’ll ever find: Two eyes in front and many more behind. PEACOCK The wise and knowledgeable man is sure of it. Even the fool knows it. The rich man wants it. The greatest of heroes fears it. Yet the lowliest of cowards would die for it. NOTHING There is a thing that nothing is, and yet it has a name. It’s sometimes tall and sometimes short, joins our talks and joins our sports, and plays at every game? SHADOW There is a word in which the first two letters signify a male, The first three letters signify a female, The first four letters signify a great man, And the whole word, a great woman. What is it? HEROINE There was a green round house. Inside the green round house was a smaller white house. In the white house was a red house. WATERMELON Therein lies the secret. There is a seven letter word which contains ten words without rearranging any of its letters. What is the word? THEREIN Therein lies the secret.There is a seven letter word Which contains ten words without rearranging any of its letters.What is the word?’ Therein There’s someone that I’m always near, Yet in the dark I disappear. To this one only I am loyal, Though in his wake I’m doomed to toil. He feels me not (we always touch); If I were lost, he’d not lose much. And now I come to my surprise, For you are he – but who am I? shadow They are Dark, and always on the run. without the sun, would be none. SHADOW They can be harbored, but few hold water. You can nurse them, but only by holding them against someone else. You can carry them, but not with your arms. You can bury them, but not in the earth. GRUDGE They come at night without being called and are lost in the day without being stolen. STARS They come at night without being called and are lost in the day without being stolen. STARS Think of words ending in -GRY. Angry and hungry are two of them. There are only three words in the English language. What is the third word? The word is something that everyone uses every day. If you have listened carefully, I have already told you what it is. language Think of words ending in -GRY. Angry and hungry are two of them. There are only three words in the English language. What is the third word? The word is something that everyone uses every day. If you have listened carefully, I have already told you what it is. language Thirty white horses on a red hill Now they tramp, now they stamp, and now they stand still. Teeth This crime attempted… shame on thee! This crime commited… thou wilt go free! Suicide This thing all things devours: Birds, beast,trees, flowers- Gnaws iron, bites steel; Grinds hard stones to meal; Slays king, ruins town, And beats high mountain down. TIME Those who eat me die slowly, those who are dead eat me always? NOTHING Thousands lay up gold within this house, but no man made it. Spears past counting guard this house, but no man wards it. BEEHIVE Through wind and rain I always play, I roam the earth, yet here I stay; I crumble stones, and fire cannot burn me; Yet I am soft- you can gouge me with your hand. ocean Turn us on our backs and open up our stomachs you will be the wisest of men though at start a lummox. BOOK Twelve white ponies, On a red hill, Always moving, but standing still. What are we? TEETH Two brothers we are, great burden we bear, by which we are bittelry pressed. in truth we may ay we are full all the day, but empty we go to our rest. SHOES Use me well and I am everybody, Scratch my back and I am nobody. MIRROR We are little creatures; All of us have different features. One of us in glass is set;One of us you’ll find in jet. Another you may see in tin, and the fourth is boxed within. If the fifth you should pursue, it can never fly from you. What are we? vowels We are little creatures; All of us have different features. One of us in glass is set;One of us you’ll find in jet. Another you may see in tin, and the fourth is boxed within. If the fifth you should pursue, it can never fly from you. What are we? vowels We are twins, We are close together, But we will not touch, But far apart, We become one. What are we? EYES We caught we threw away, what we didn’t catch we kept. LICE Weight in my belly, Trees on my back, Nails in my ribs, Feet do I lack. SHIP What bird has a leather head, a paper tail, And is not worth much in the middle? WHIPPOORWILL What can go up a chimney down, but cannot go down a chimney up? umbrella What can you catch but not throw? COLD What common English verb becomes its own past tence by rearranging its letters? EAT What do you throw out when you want to use it, but take in when you don’t want to use it? ANCHOR What does a rich man want, a poor man have, and a dead man eat? Nothing What does man love more than life, hate more than death or mortal strife; That which contented men desire, the poor have, the rich require; The miser spends, the spendthrift saves, and all men carry to their graves? NOTHING What five letter English word does not change its pronunciation when four letters are taken away? QUEUE What gets wetter the more it dries? TOWEL What goes around the world and stays in a corner? STAMP What goes up a chimney closed, but not down a chimney open? UMBRELLA What goes up the hill and down the hill, And spite of all, yet standeth still? ROAD What grows in winter and dies in summer. And has roots that grow up? icicle What has hands, but is not flesh, bone or blood? CLOCK What has roots as nobody sees, Is taller than trees, Up, up it goes, And yet never grows? mountain What is always in front of you but cannot be seen? future What is black and white and is red all over? NEWSPAPER What is in seasons, seconds, centuries, and minutes, but not in decades, years, or days? N What is it that when you take away the whole, you still have some? WHOLESOME What is not enough for one, Just right for two, Too much for three? SECRET What is not enough for one, Just right for two, Too much for three? secret What is seen made, but never seen after it is made? sound What is that which belongs to you But others use it more than you do? name What is the difference between a dollar and a half and thirty five-cents. NOTHING What is the one thing that all wise men, Regardless of Religion or Politics, Agree is between heaven and earth? AND What is the only 15 letter word that can be spelled without repeating a letter? UNCOPYRIGHTABLE What is the only English word, with two synonyms that are antonyms of each other? CLEAVE What kind of can never needs a can-opener? PELICAN What kind of room has no windows or doors? MUSHROOM What letter comes next: O T T F F S S ? E What occurs once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in an hour. M What runs smoother than any rhyme, loves to fall but cannot climb? WATER what walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three at night man What word has kst in the middle, in the beginning, and at the end? INKSTAND What word in the English language uses all five vowels plus Y in alphabetical order, and uses each only once? FACETIOUSLY What’s the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of the end, and the end of every place? E White and thin, red within, with a nail at the end. What is it? FINGER White bird featherless Flew from paradise Lit on the castle wall Along came Lord Landless Took it up handless Rode away horseless To the King’s white hall snow You can look at me and I will never shy away, I can never betray you, I can never Lie, I can never Die, until you look away. Your Reflection You eat something you neither plant nor plow. It is the son of water, but if water touches it, it dies. salt You have it, You want to share it. If you share it, You don’t have it. SECRET You hear me once, you heard me again, and then I die until I am called again An Echo You must keep it after giving it. PROMISE You use a knife to slice my head, Then weep beside me when I am dead. onion Category:catacomb